Least I Can Do
by caffeineisthenewblack
Summary: Just a small little oneshot interlude between our favorite mother/daughter duo! "Red nods, and links her fingers in Nicky's. 'You could have come to me if you were having a bad day, Nicky. You know that.'" - Please R&R if you like my story!


**AN: This is just a short little fluffy interlude between our favorite mother/daughter duo.**

 **I realize that Nicky and Red's cubicles aren't set up exactly like this on the show, but this idea popped into my head and I decided I was allowed to use a little creative license!**

 **Ashley & Jo, these short words are for you. XOXO. **

**If you like this story, please R &R! - E**

Red's ears perked up at the sound of sniffling, and an occasional pathetic sounding whimper, coming from the cubicle next door.

It was a miracle that she could hear it, considering her bunkmate's horrible snoring. But Red was a doting mother, and she would hear her girl crying from a mile away, no matter the time of day or how noisy it might be around them.

She sat up and sighed heavily, glancing at the clock next to her bunk. It was 2 AM, and she would have to get up in a little over an hour, but she wouldn't be able to sleep at all if she knew Nicky was upset and needed her.

She got up and walked across the cube, intent on waking Chapman and switching places with her. She nudged her, rather roughly, to get the sound sleeper to wake up.

Piper stirred and groaned. "What?"

Red spoke in a loud whisper. "Chapman, get up. I need to switch places with you."

Piper turned over to look at Red in disbelief. "What the fuck, Red? What are you talking about?"

Red rolled her eyes. "Just do as I ask, please?"

Piper knew better than to argue with the stubborn Russian. "Fine." She huffed and climbed down from the bunk, then walked over to Red's bunk and settled herself in.

It was at this point that Red realized she had no way of actually getting up into the bunk. " _Chert voz'mi_! Chapman, get up!"

Piper climbed out of Red's bunk and made her way over to Red, exasperated. "What now?"

Red looked at her in disbelief. "You have to help me get up here."

Piper watched as Red started to climb up onto the bunk, and the scene would have been comical had it not been for the ungodly hour and the fact that Piper just wanted to sleep. She didn't care where at this point, she just wanted to get back to sleep. Piper's eyes widened when she saw that Red was struggling quite a bit and was about to lose her grip.

"Red!" Piper managed to reach out and grab onto Red's side, effectively helping her to haul herself up into the bunk. Piper couldn't help but chuckle under her breath as she watched Red practically collapse into the pillow and sigh dramatically, muttering something in Russian.

"All set, now? Can I go back to sleep?"

Red nodded. "Thanks. Should be fun trying to get up out of here so don't try to drift into a deep sleep, hmm?"

Piper rolled her eyes. "Red, you can have Nicky help you up. I know this is about her so she can deal with you then. Goodnight."

Red was too exhausted to argue with her. "Fine."

She heard Piper make her way into her bunk and settle in, and once she herself, was able to find a reasonably comfortable position, despite the flaring pain in her back, she took a deep breath. "Nicky?"

She heard the crying beyond the divider stop, and some shuffling. She looked up and smiled when Nicky's head suddenly popped up above the divider, her curls messier than ever. "Ma!? What's going on?"

Red reached her hand up, inviting Nicky to take it, which she did. "Malyshka...you've been crying. What's wrong, hmm?"

Nicky sighed and bit her lip. She shook her head. "Nothing, Ma. I'm fine."

Red rolled her eyes. "Nicky, I did not practically kill myself getting up here so you can tell me that you are fine."

Nicky huffed. "Well, I didn't ask you to come up here! What were you thinking anyway? How are you gonna get down?"

Red squeezed her hand. "Don't change the subject. You were crying, I heard you. I'm here to help."

Nicky shrugged. "Marka visited today. I don't know why but she can always get to me when she comes. I think I miss her, then she shows up, opens her mouth and I am reminded once again what a failure I've been. I don't even know why I let her get to me like this. Plus, I got a shot today for pissing off Caputo. You know me and my big mouth and all that. I dunno...just a bad day, I guess."

Red nods, and links her fingers in Nicky's. "You could have come to me if you were having a bad day, Nicky. You know that."

Nicky nods, and the tears come again. She looks down at Red. "I just didn't want to keep disappointing you, I guess. I know I'm a fuck up..."

Red shakes her head. "You aren't a fuck up, Nicky. I wish you would stop saying that. No matter your big mouth, no matter what Marka might say to you, you are not a failure and you should have come to me so I could have knocked some sense into you about it. I don't love you because you are perfect. I love you because you're not. Okay, malyshka?"

Nicky nods. "I love you, too."

Red smiles and kisses Nicky's fingers. "Good. You think you can try to get some sleep, now?"

Nicky nods. "G'nite Ma." She reluctantly lets go of Red's hand and starts to fix her blankets so she can settle back into bed.

They both lie awake for a few minutes more, before Red is interrupted by Nicky's voice calling out to her.

"Hey, ma?"

"Hmm?"

Red opens her eyes and sees that Nicky has her arm draped over the divider, her fingers seemingly searching for hers again. Red smiles and knowingly takes her hand. "Better?"

"Much. I know you gotta get up soon for the kitchen, so just squeeze my hand and I'll help you out of the bunk, okay?"

Red chuckles. "Thanks."

Nicky swallows hard. "Least I can do. Love you."

Red closes her eyes in contentment. "Love you, too, Nicky."

 **FIN.**


End file.
